The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to oil transfer arrangements therefor.
Gas turbine engines typically include gas compression and expansion sections that are spaced apart by a combustion section. An appropriate number of hollow coaxial shafts extend along the longitudinal axis of the engine to interconnect the compressor and turbine sections.
The shafts that interconnect the compressor and turbine sections are supported by bearings that are strategically positioned along the lengths thereof. The bearings carry radial and axial loads and are lubricated by a fluid lubricant, usually an appropriate oil. The lubricant flows between the various engine bearings and storage reservoirs through oil transfer passages located within and around the engine.